catslivinginthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Alone
'Author: 'Silverwhisker 'Series: 'The Forgotten Series 'Summary: '''Three kits are lost in the forest, and two refuse to eat. It is up to Covekit to find someone to help them, or is she to late?! Prologue "Faster, Faster!" the cat mewed. The kit bounced and wailed. "Hush, my kit." The cat mewed. The kit's brother let out a long wail. "Flowerpatch, we are almost there!" a tom meowed. The cats stopped and put down the kits. "We love you, kits." the cats meowed as they left. The warmth faded and the kits wailed. They snuggled together, lost and lonely. Chapter 1 ﻿ A kit opened its amber eyes to see its two other littermates opening their eyes. "Where are we?" one asked. Their tiny stomachs growled. "What are our names?" One asked another. "I'll be Covekit, because I remember a kit being called Flykit." mewed Covekit, a orange tabby she-cat. "I'll be Wolfkit." mewed Wolfkit, a orange spotted tom. "I'll be Shortkit." mewed Shortkit, a golden tom. "I'm hungry, shall we find water and drink it?" Covekit asked. "I'm not, our parents might come back." mewed Shortkit. "I'm staying too." agreed Wolfkit. So Covekit looked back at them, with worried amber eyes, and moved on. She found a small stream and took a drink. Suddenly, she smelled something tasty. She followed the scent, and found some smashed mouse. She tasted it, and swallowed it. "''Not bad." she thought. She finished it and headed back to her brothers and told them about the food. "Yuck!" hissed Wolfkit. "It wasn't bad, and I'm not hungry anymore! Come on, I'll show you where I found it!" Covekit mewed. She showed her brothers where she found the food, and by the time they returned to their home, it was dark. The kits yawned and went to sleep. The next day, Covekit went to the stream and again,she went by herself. This time, she found no food. She searched and searched, and this time, she found an egg laying on the ground. It wasn't broken, so she cracked it open and at the yolk inside. She returned to her brothers telling them about the delicious egg. Again, they were discusded by her action. The next day, she forced Wolfkit to come with her. "Come on, I'll get you an egg, you don't have to get it." Covekit mewled. "For the last time, no!" Wolfkit hissed. "At least try some of mine." she insisted. "No!" He hissed again. "Fine." she hissed as she began to eat her egg. When she finished her egg, she licked her lips. Wolfkit looked discusted. "Lets head back." Covekit mewled. When they got back, Shortkit asked "Did you try it, Wolfkit?" "No way!" Wolfkit mewled. Covekit looked at her brothers. "They'll die if they don't eat soon." She thought. They were completely fur and bones. "Have you seen any signs of mother or father?" asked Covekit. "No." Shortkit shruged. Covekit felt like she wanted to wail. Where were her parents? Why had they abandoned them? She asked herself many questions. "We should explore, and you guys need to eat!" Covekit mewled. "I'll stay, it's time Shortkit gets moving." Wolfkit mewled. "Alright." Shortkit mewled. Covekit and Shortkit took off. She showed Shortkit the stream and other intresting things. The sun began tko set. "Time to head back." Covekit yawned. They went back and went to sleep. Covekit yawned. "Come on Shortkit, this time, you'll try the egg. Shortkit?" Covekit mewled while nuddging him. He was cold and wouldn't move. She cheacked Wolfkit, and he was the same. Then she noticed that they were dead. "Why is everybody leaving me!!" Covekit wailed. Covekit mourned for a long time and then went to the stream for a drink. She found a cat. "Do you belong to a clan, young one?" the cat asked. "No, I don't have any parents, and my brothers died this morning." Covekit mewled. "You can't survive here, I will take you to a place where many cats live." The cat mewed. Then the cat took Covekit to the place many cats lived. When they got there, many cats whispered and gave her wierd looks.'' "Why are the givinng me wierd looks?" ''She asked herself. Covekit smelled a milky scent and heard the cat that found her meowed. "Here is the kit, Cloud." "She is adorable, Dove. Whats your name" asked Cloud. "My name is Covekit, and my parents abandond me." Covekit mewled. "We'll call you Cove. My kits, who are your age are Frosty, Mint, Hopper, and Leo." Cloud mewed. The four kits came up and met her and in no time, they all became great friends. "Where do I sleep?" asked Covekit. "with me and my kits, and it is time you meet the rest of the cats." Cloud mewed. Covekit followed the pale gray queen and found herself in a huge open area. "This is Cove." Cloud mewed to five cats who were named Flame, Chirp, Birdy, Koda (The name of my fat dog), and Andy. Cloud took Cove to several cats and all the cats that she met were named Flame, Chirp, Birdy, Koda, Andy, Flower, Amy, Smoke, Willow, Stanily, Dove, Bramble, and Honey. Honey had two kits named Nelly and Pepper. Amy had three kits named Crow, Rainy, and Shell. Willow was expecting kits. The sun was begining to set, so Cloud made Cove and the other kits come inside. "When do you usualy go to bed?" asked Covekit. "Around this time." answered Cloud. Covekit saw many cats going into their dens to go to sleep. Covekit knew it was time to go to bed so she snuggled up close to Cloud and went to sleep. Chapter 2: Covekit grew up fast and soon learned how to hunt. "I use to find eggs on the ground and eat them, I never hunted." Covekit mewed. "That is wierd, we never had to survive on raw eggs." mewed Mint. Covekit and Mint were sharing a bird. "Cove, what did your brothers look like?" Mint asked. "Wolfkit was a orange spotted tom and Shortkit was a golden tom, and I never met my parents. Your lucky to even know your parents." Covekit mewed. "I think i'm going to explore for a while." mewed Covekit while she walked to the exit of the cave. Covekit walked out of the cave and began to run to a place she never seen. It smelled like thousands of cats. "Who goes their?" hissed a voice. Covekit spun around to see a huge black tom. "I'm Cove, used to be Covekit." Covekit mewed. "Kit you say, follow me, oh, and my name is Deerleap." Deerleap took Covekit to his camp. "Here we are, Windclan. Our leader is Guststar, he looks a lot like you. Windclan cats are very fast." Deerleap mewed. "I'm fast!" exclaimed Covekit. "Guststar had kits with Flowerpatch, a Shadowclan queen. They weren't allowed to have kits, so they left them in the forest and Flowerpatch joined Windclan." meowed Deerleap. "My parents left me in the forest. My two brothers died." mewed Covekit. "I'm sorry to here that." mewed a diffrent voice. Covekit turned around and saw a white queen. "My name is Milkpelt, what is your name?" asked Milkpelt. "I'm Covekit." Covekit mewed. "If you were an apprentice, you would be Covepaw." Milkpelt explained. "That's a great idea! I'll mentor you. But Guststar isn't here, oh well, sucks for him." mewed Deerleap. "Deerleap! Don't talk about Guststar that way! Exspecily in front of Covepaw!" hissed Milkpelt. "''I wonder if I'm Guststar's kit? Tomorrow I'll ask him if I am and ask to join Windclan!" ''thought Covepaw. Deerleap taught Covepaw many things then sent her home. Chapter 3: Covepaw woke up, very excited. She told many cats about what happened last night. Many cats said that she was crazy and she wasn't a clan cat! Some cats told her to go for it and that they must be her parents. One cat said maybe they are her parents maybe they are not, then he yowled for her to leave him alone! Covepaw raced over to the place that Deerleap met her. But Deerleap wasn't there! Suddenly a cat growled "Who goes there!" "I-I-I'm Covepaw, Deerleap is training me!!" Covepaw mewed. The big dark brown tabby hissed while raising a claw "Your a rouge get out of here!" "I'm not a rouge!" Covepaw mewed while standing her ground. "Fine! Don't leave!" hissed the tom while lunging at her. Covepaw leaped aside and raked her claws down his back. The tom let out a yowl. "You are a savage, rouge!" hissed the tom. Covepaw felt anger build up inside her. She pinned down the tom and sunk her claws into the tom's shoulders. He let out a very loud yowl of pain. Suddenly, many cats bursted out of the bushes, including Deerleap. A huge orange tabby tom, looked at her. Then he walked to a golden she-cat and whispered to her. The golden she-cat shook her head. Then Covepaw knew that the tom was Guststar and the she-cat was Flowerpatch. Guststar gently picked up Covepaw and put her down next to himself. The dark brown tabby hissed and fled to Windclan camp. "Who are you?" asked Guststar. "I'm Covepaw, and I was wondering if I was your daughter, because I was left in the forest with my two brothers who died. Deerleap told me that you had kits and left them in the forest. Deerleap is also training me as an apprentice. I want to join Windclan." mewed Covepaw. Guststar looked at Covepaw with interested eyes. Am I your kit?" Covepaw asked again. Category:Fanic Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:The Forgotten Series